<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как это делалось у них by bhbyf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051119">Как это делалось у них</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf'>bhbyf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретились и поговорили. Почти по-одесски)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как это делалось у них</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Послушайте, обскур, я имею вам на сказать пару слов! – пафосно вступил в перепалку Грейвс.</p><p>Но что это были за пару слов, почтенной публике узнать так и не пришлось. </p><p>Внезапно послышался клацающий звук, словно кто-то заводил старый патефон.  И  на платформе вдруг появилось нечто получше патефона. Оно было больше, выглядело мужественнее и моложе, было многим знакомо. К тому же, оно еще и разговаривало – и разговаривало смачно. </p><p>Появившиеся человек был похож на уже стоявшего на платформе Грейвса как потерянный в детстве на рынке брат, который много лет спустя таки нашел дорогу домой.</p><p>– Всем три шага назад и выдохнуть носом! – скомандовал  новоприбывший Грейвс. – Я так на все это смотрю и вижу картину маслом!</p><p>От такого чуда раздвоения любимого начальника все просто ахнули – так это было неожиданно и неудобно, как  прыщи на голове у невесты. Перед глазами осчастливленных авторов поплыли отчеты, заседания, выговоры и прочие мелкие радости, коими богата жизнь подчиненных – и коих теперь у них должно было стать в два раза больше. </p><p>– Мине нарушают переговоры! – горестно воскликнул первый Грейвс, до этой минуты бывший и Грейвсом единственным. – Мине тратят мои бедные нервы! Мине расчесывают мой характер!</p><p>– Закройте же ваш рот изнутри! – попросил Грейвс новопришедший. – От вас делается такой сквозняк,  что дует даже в Китае. Мы такими темпами нарвемся на международный скандал с военным конфликтом.</p><p>– И что? – удивился Грейвс-первый.</p><p>– Я же могу там  пропасть без вести! – возмутился Грейвс-второй. – Как же тогда меня  оплачет жена, которой у меня и в помине нету?</p><p>– От ваших слов делается обидно, почтеннейший! – не остался в долгу первый Грейвс. – Вас не хотят для жениться, а страдают невинные, как я!</p><p>– Ви делаете мне смешно! – изумился второй Грейвс. – Не вешайте на меня своих тушканчиков!  В конце концов, это не гуманно – они уже к вам привыкли! А тут вдруг я!</p><p>За этим зеркальным общением двух Грейвсов присутствующие, затаив дыхание и на всякий случай спрятав поглубже кошельки и волшебные палочки, смотрели с удивлением и восхищением.    </p><p>– Босяки! Биндюжники! Шпики! – продолжил Грейвс номер два, обернувшись к зрителям. – Я вам спрашиваю, кудой вы смотрели, когда разговаривали с этим? Разве есть во мне хоть капли сходства с таким пропащим человеком, чтобы нас и не узнать?</p><p>– Мы бы хотели рассказать вам за версии, – прокашлявшись, предложила Пикери.  </p><p>– Расскажите об них своей мамаше, чтобы ей было стыдно за такую дочь! – возмутился Грейвс номер два. – Но на ваше счастье я вернулся, и теперь это счастье вы будете хлебать ситечком.</p><p>– В вас нет человечества, такое говорить президенту, – сказал Грейвс номер один. – Проявите уважение к даме! </p><p>– Во мне уважения больше, чем в бидоне борща, – не согласился с ним Грейвс-второй. – Но вот ви мене удивляете. Завели тут моду превращаться в живых людей!</p><p>– Когда я превращался, я надеялся, что ви долго живой не будете!</p><p>– Не стойте как невеста на похоронах, превратите его обратно, – потребовал Грейвс-второй у своих подчиненных. – Иначе вам будет два я, один из которых даже похож!</p><p>– Нет, нет, не превращайте меня! Результат вам не понравится! – возмутился Грейвс-первый. </p><p>– Босота, ваш результат не может понравиться даже вашему доктору, а ведь доктор сильный человек, он многое повидал, – снисходительно парировал Грейвс-второй. </p><p>– Не тяните кота за хвост! Тяните его за уши, – потребовала от одного из Грейвсов Пикери. – Мы таки уже устали ждать финала и хотим выпить и закусить. </p><p>– Не смешите в меня палочкой. Я понимаю слов, а от ваших взмахов мне делается холодно и обидно, – все еще не соглашался превращаться Грейвс-первый. </p><p>– Забудьте рыдать! – поставил точку в разговоре Грейвс-второй. – Пара незаметных пустяков – и мы опять как свои. </p><p>– Я тоже могу... – надулся разоблаченный Гриндевальд.</p><p>– Ша!  Все, шо ви можете, – это торговать на бички на бульваре. На базар вас уже не пустят с таким фейсконтролем, – не дал ему высказаться Грейсв, теперь уже единственный. </p><p>– Ви говорите обидно!</p><p>– Обидно я не говорю, обидно я делаю!</p><p>– А что ви имеете сказать на то, Гриндевальд, что вы арестованы? – закончила разговор Пикери. – У вас есть минута и не больше.</p><p>– Хорошо, я отправлюсь в тюрьму! Но требую там трехразовое питание, совы для переписки, расчески для усов. И мою палочку можете оставить себе,  вы все равно отломали у нее кончик!</p><p>– От только не надо мне говорить за ваши беды, я и сам имею сказать вам пару слов! Мы еще можем на посмотреть, кто тут больший сирота при живой бабушке! – не согласился Грейвс. – А то кончик может отвалиться не только у вашей палочки! Здесь вам не тут! Тут все по закону!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>